First Meetings
by kyuubecky
Summary: Companion to Aftermath and A.I.N.I.G. please read and review!


**A.U.**** - well…I was looking at this: "CHARACTERS YOU MIGHT NOT KNOW- Ghost=second in command – Churchill=pilot and medic – Bulldog=shot gunner – Brains=Intel – Twitch=machine gunner" and decided: let's look at how they all met! Me 'squee'ing in the background! X3**

TWITCH (read with the best Irish accent you can!)

It was a cold day when I left. Colder than all the others that 'ad passed and me family was standing around me, wishing me well yet again on me trials. Me mum and me da were seated across from me, me sister and her husband sat to me side as their wee ones scrambled all about me shoulders; tears were in their eyes as they were every time I left after me visits.

In uniform and with me pack all ready, one may say there was now no reason to be stayin', but I loved me family more than 'nythin'. The wee ones stopped their squirmin' now and the eldest was balanced on me shoulder with his little hands in me hair while the babe was nestled on me lap with the new bow holdin' the few strands of hair she had straight up from the top of her wee head.

"Aidan, me boy, you take care now you hear me? You watch yerself and the others with you, and you make sure you come back 'ere in one piece!" ah, me ma, always concerned about me. I stood and me da stood with me along with my brother-in-law,

"Sonnie, you show all the other lads the ropes ya hear? But then you show 'em _you_ are the best at what ya do; got it Lad?" he slapped me back as he would any other day but the tears in his eyes started rolling then,

"Aye Da, I hear you." Me parents gave me one last hug; followed by me sister and her husband, and stepped away before me legs were attacked by the little ones.

"Bye-bye Uncle Aidan!" the lad rubbed his wee cheek against me leg as the lass tugged me pants to get me to crouch to her level,

"I'll miss you too my wee princess!" I smiled while poking her wee belly; she giggled and threw herself around me shoulders,

"Buh-buh Ai'an!" her wee little self still havin' a bit 'o' trouble with words as me sister pulled the two off 'o' me. I stood up and hefted the strap 'o' me bag across me chest and headed for the door, me army grade boots thunkin' heavily against the wood. I pulled me hood over me head and pulled open the door, waving one last time before closing the heavy thing and getting in me jeep to head to the airport.

Outside the wind was blowin' somethin' fierce and anyone could tell there was a snow storm a comin', but I was unconcerned. I had trained for months on end for such occasions, should they happen while on a mission, and when I arrived back at base I would be moved into a new group they were startin'. Only the best could get in and apparently I was the best machine gunner they 'ad. So I would be instructin' some of the new ones that signed up and then move on to meet the rest of the team.

XOXOXO

"O'Connor, Aidan!" Ten of the "heads", as we called 'em, were cyclin' us all through one at a time by group and rank. I was one the first which was a sign of me high rank and also me incredible skill; all the young ones 'ere watched in awe as I walked up and grabbed me information. Flipping the manila folder open, I glanced at what section they wanted me to go to and headed there to sit down and look through the rest of it.

Much of it was the same as the last time I came to this base, me first few years here when I meself was a new soldier, me name, date 'o' birth, parents, home, etc. But behind that page there was now quite a few sheets listin' all my accomplishments, missions, leadership acts, and other things worth of notice that had earned me this promotion. All me years 'o' hard work and trainin' were listed, the languages I knew, the weapons I could use vs. the ones that I was an expert in. It was all there.

I closed the folder and sat back to see the other lads and lassies that had also come into the room where I sat. Not too many so far; nearin' a hundred perhaps. The older ones like meself were sitting fairly still, whereas the newer ones were fidgetin' in their seats; some of 'em were scrawny little mites they were. They would either fill out and bulk up or they would have to switch to another weapons course; heavy machinery required a lot 'o' muscle and endurance especially with the guns with so much firepower that they try to jerk one's aim around.

I was easily one of the tallest here; I stand around six foot four and sport a full beard. The other few I didn't know at all and didn't care to either, so starting a conversation was entirely undesirable. Instead I looked through the list of names attached to the manila folder and looked around. No name tags anywhere. Perfect.

Everyone was chattin' with each other so amiably and not even the other more experienced soldiers were doin' anythin' about the ones they were supposed to be teachin'. Well then, I would just have to break some 'o' the ice.

"Alright, I had 'bout enough of this idle chit-chattin'!" I bellowed with me heavy Irish accent and every head snapped in me direction while most 'o' the talkin' stopped. "I've got other things to be doin' and they all are more important than teachin' a bunch 'o' gammy knackers like the lot who is supposed to be with me right now!" all the chatter stopped.

"Okay, I'm goin' to read me list 'o' names out loud and if your name is called then you best follow me out 'o' here or deal with the heads." It was amazing how quickly all the little recruits followed orders when I put on me "angry face" and yelled with a loud voice. From that point on all went rather smoothly, even when one 'o' the recruits nearly took me bleedin' foot off.

XOXOXO

A long day of putting new ones through the crash course was followed by a nice quiet evenin' with some black coffee and a hot shower. Tomorrow I would be meeting the rest of the group I was bein' entered in. I looked over the names 'o' 'em all…I hope they're not a bunch 'o' bleedin' headers.

**A.U.**** – THIS WAS SOOOO MUCH FUN! I got to look up Irish insults! I'm gonna use them now! Reviews please?**

**Header- someone who is crazy**

**Gammy- useless or disgusting**

**Knacker- scumbag**


End file.
